


These Walls are Shakin' with My Heartbeat

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Propositions, Shuri and Bucky and besties, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: “Well now I need to know.”  Sam rolls his eyes.  “Please, enlighten me. Explain why an eighteen year old is so invested in our non-existent sexual relationship.”“She’s almost twenty.  You were at her nineteenth birthday party.”  Bucky frowns at Sam, disappointed.OrSam tries to process Shuri's inappropriate suggestion that he should have sex with Bucky, and Bucky won't stop eating his fucking pizza.





	These Walls are Shakin' with My Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Striking Matches song.

“Shuri called today.”  Bucky calls over his shoulder through a mouthful of pizza.

 

Sam comes out of the kitchen with a couple of paper plates and weaves his way around the coffee table to sit on the other side of the couch.  He tosses one of the plates onto Bucky's lap, under where he's holding his giant, half eaten slice of pizza.

 

“Oh yeah?”  Sam answers distractedly, reaching for a slice of the delicious pie.  He’s converted Bucky to good old fashion thin crust margherita pizza, so they always get Sam's favorite on Monday nights after a long day of catch-up office work.

 

“She says, ‘hey.’”  Bucky says, just as Sam is sinking his teeth into his first slice.  “She also says that you and I should have sex.”

 

Sam chokes violently, sputtering and struggling to keep his food in his mouth and out of his windpipe.  He leans foward to set his plate down, wiping at his mouth with a napkin as he alternates between coughing and finishing his bite of pizza.  As he's swallowing, he turns to Bucky, who is still eating pizza, albeit with a concerned expression.

 

“That…”  Sam shakes his head with wide eyes and then coughs a couple more times.  “That is not something you just spring on someone who has food in their mouth.”

 

“Sorry.”  Bucky says, through a mouthful of food once more.  “I'll wait til you’re done eating.”

 

“ _To have sex with me?!_ ”  Sam Wilson will never admit that screeching sound came out of him.

 

Bucky gives Sam a look.

 

“No, I meant to tell you _why_ she thinks we should have sex.”

 

“Well now I need to _know_.”  Sam rolls his eyes.  “Please, enlighten me. Explain why an eighteen year old is so invested in our non-existent sexual relationship.”

 

“She’s almost twenty.  You were at her nineteenth birthday party.”  Bucky frowns at Sam, disappointed.

 

“Yeah.  It was at _Disneyland_.”  Sam arches an eyebrow.

 

“She says,” Bucky ignores Sam, and barely pauses to chew a bit, having just shoved the last bite of his pizza into his mouth, “that we have an unhealthy amount of _unresolved sexual tension_ , and that our flirting-fighting gets in the way of conference meetings and that we need to, and I quote, ‘Just fuck already.’”

 

Sam just continues staring at his roommate, jaw dropped in shock.

 

“I told her to mind her own damn business.”  Bucky shrugs and reaches for another piece of pizza, immediately taking a huge bite.

 

Sam feels a weird pinch in his chest at that and lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 

“Oh.”

 

Sam shakes his head, sucks in a breath and rolls his eyes, playing it off as casual.  He knows the ache in his chest is disappointment, but he's having a hard time getting over the overwhelming feeling of surprise.  He wasn't even aware that he _wanted_ Bucky to want him.  It's always so much fun to just _be_ with Bucky, fighting and all.  

 

He makes Sam happy.  It gives Sam something to look forward to when things get too hard or heavy.  He can always rely on Bucky to be what he needs.

 

And Sam wasn't aware that he wanted that to be true romantically as well.

 

“So, do you want to?”  Bucky's voice makes Sam jump in surprise.  He looks up again and Bucky is looking at him expectantly.

 

“Do I want to?”  Sam shakes his head, completely lost.

 

“Yeah, y'know.  Do you want to have sex?”  Bucky is still chewing on fucking _pizza_ as he asks.  It's so frustratingly casual, and Sam is so _frustratingly_ confused.

 

“Uhhh…”

 

Sam blanks.  He doesn't know what the right answer is, here.  On one hand, his base instinct would have laughed at the idea all of two minutes ago.  But on the other, Bucky is gorgeous, Sam is gay, and Sam is also _apparently_ sort of in love with Bucky a little bit.

 

He takes so long to answer that Bucky's mask casual indifference wavers slightly.  It's barely there, but Sam sees it. He chews a little slower and his mouth purses a little.  He also looks down at his pizza, as if it's more interesting than Sam's answer, to try and cover up the way his eyes get less bright.

 

“Wait.”  Sam leans toward Bucky a little, squints at him til Bucky is looking back up at him with the most adorable puppy-dog-eyes that Sam has ever seen.  Sam's breath catches and his eyes go round just like Bucky's. “Do _you_?”

 

Bucky swallows the food in his mouth and licks his lips.  He bites at his bottom lip as his eyes search Sam's.

 

After a beat, he nods, slow and sure.

 

And then immediately looks back down and his pizza and takes another bite.

 

“But the thing is…”  Bucky starts, mouth full of food again.  Sam sits on the edge of the couch, twisted to look at Bucky incredulously, wondering how he's even standing to eat at a time like this.  “I’m pretty sure if you let me… if I get to have you like that? I don't think I'll ever want to let you go again.”

 

Bucky is still looking at his pizza when he finishes talking.  He finally looks up and nods at Sam. The corner of his mouth quirks up in what looks like resignation, then he pops the last bite of his pizza in his mouth.

 

“Oh.  My. God.”  Sam manages to stop gawking and groans.  “ _Stop it with the goddamn pizza_.”

 

Bucky freezes where he'd started to lean forward for another piece.  He sets the plate down next to Sam's abandoned one instead.

 

“Buck, I won't make you.”  Sam says, reaching out and finally touching the other man.  He grips Bucky's knee with his right hand and his left finds the length of Bucky's neck.  He runs his thumb across the hinge of Bucky's stubbled jaw and laughs. “Man… Buck, I can promise I won't _ever_ want you to let me go.”

 

Bucky’s face brightens in surprise.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”  Sam’s eyes shift to Bucky's lips.  He leans forward and Bucky meets him halfway.  Their lips press together softly, and Bucky instantly breaks away just enough to breathe in before shifting closer, meeting Sam's lips again, a tender, insistent caress of soft chapped lips, over and over until they're smiling too big to keep going.

 

Bucky pulls away and beams at Sam.  He brings his right hand up to Sam's cheek and runs his thumb along Sam's bottom lip in reverence.

 

“I'm crazy about you.”  Bucky whispers, his eyes back to the doe-eyed look that had Sam's heart racing before they even kissed.

 

“God, Buck.”  Sam presses their foreheads together and takes a shaky breath.  “Why didn't you say anything? You're already everything I could ever need in this world.  I'm sorry I didn't ask for more, I just… I didn't know. I didn't know I could have this, too.”

 

“You can.”  Bucky nods. He cranes his neck up to kiss Sam's forehead.  “I would give you the world, if I could. But you can _definitely_ have me.”

 

Sam grins and dives in for another kiss.  Bucky repricrocates easily, but then pushes Sam back, laughing happily.

 

“You haven't even eaten any pizza, Sam.  This can wait like 5 minutes.”

 

“Bucky, I just found out that one of the most desirable people I've ever met has romantic feelings for me.”  Sam shakes his head, incredulous. He shifts up to kneel on the couch. “I do _not_ give a fuck about pizza right now!”

 

Bucky laughs again and pulls Sam down into his lap, capturing the man's beautiful, full lips with his own.  The kiss is deeper, less sweet and innocent than their first, but Sam can still feel the reverence in Bucky's touch, especially in the way the vibranium arm trails up Sam's spine to hold the back of his neck gently, just enough to show that Bucky doesn't want Sam to stop kissing him.

 

It makes Sam’s bones turn to jello.  He lets Bucky support him with the strong, flesh arm around his waist and hears himself sigh happily into the kiss.  He lets it turn languid and lazy, and he drapes his arms around Bucky's neck.

 

He feels Bucky's smile against his lips and pulls away to smile back.

 

“I’ve thought about this moment a hundred times.”  Bucky sighs, and it turns to a soft laugh. His eyes are wide and round and amazed again as he smiles at Sam.  “But I never imagined how devastatingly perfect you would feel in my arms. It's like I was just destined to feel empty until I held you.”

 

“Jesus, Buck.”  Sam whispers, shivering from the flush he feels under his skin.  “I knew you were a hell of a lady killer in your prime, but I thought you'd lost the smooth talk when the century turned.”

 

“It's not a line, Sam.”  Bucky laughs again, his eyes crinkling at the corners.  “I honestly didn't know I could ever feel like this. You don't make me feel whole _again,_ you make me feel whole for the **_first time_ ** in my hundred years.”

 

Sam's heart rabbits behind his ribcage.

 

“Hundred and seven.”  Sam chokes out, his throat tight, voice thick with emotion.  Bucky's eyes go wide, amused at the correction.

 

“You know my birthday?”  Bucky's face lights up in childlike wonder and Sam swallows down the feelings that keep rising up in his chest.  "You don't know Shuri's but you know  _mine?"_

 

“Of course I do, Buck.”  Sam whispers and presses back in for another kiss, insistent, nearing on urgent.  Bucky hums a pleased noise into his mouth. His arms tighten, pulling Sam impossibly closer, as he returns the kiss with equal enthusiasm.

 

They kiss unhurriedly, lovingly.  There's no rush when they both know they're not going to lose the other.  Sam's never had anything like this, and he thinks he understands what Bucky means about feeling complete.  Bucky breaks away to kiss a line down Sam's neck, which makes Sam moan softly and sigh with content.

 

Bucky pulls away and looks at Sam.  The corner of his mouth is turned up and his eyelids are low.  He looks more relaxed than Sam has ever seen him.

 

“Can we just…”  Bucky’s eyes move all over Sam's face slowly, like he's trying to commit every wrinkle, every hair, every scar to memory.  “Can we table the sex for a little while so that I can just... _hold_ you?”

 

Sam’s chest hurts and he's nodding before he even has time to fully process the words.

 

“Yeah, sweetheart.”  Sam leans in and presses a kiss to Bucky’s forehead.  “We can definitely do that.”

 

Bucky pulls Sam into a tight hug, nuzzling his temple into the skin below Sam's ear, and refusing to let up from the firm grip.  Stubble scratches at his collarbone as he feels Bucky's lips press into his skin gently. Sam tries not to tear up from the overwhelming moment and hugs back just as firm.

 

A minute passes before Bucky shifts his head up and kisses just under Sam's jaw.

 

“Do you want to eat your pizza now?”  Bucky asks, quiet and teasing.

 

Sam doesn't even have a chance to reply before his stomach rumbles loud and clear in the silence of the room.  Bucky is laughing into his cheek and pushing Sam off to the side and Sam wants to protest but he really is starving.

 

Bucky leans forward and picks up another slice of pizza and sets it on Sam's plate next to the one he'd only gotten one bite into earlier.  He hands it to Sam with a shy smile and then snuggles closer, slinging a leg over one of Sam's

 

“Don't mind me, I'm just going to cling to your side like a Koala while you eat.”  Bucky explains. “And then we're gonna wash up and go to bed and cuddle some more.”

 

“Sounds perfect.”  Sam adjusts so that he can eat comfortably with a large man clinging to his side.  Bucky presses his face to Sam's shoulder.

 

“And then we'll probably make out more, and consider having sex,”  Bucky continues planning their night out loud as Sam picks up his food,  “but knowing you, you'll probably get comfy and fall asleep, so you're just gonna have to wake me up early so we can have morning sex.  But _don't_ forget, because I really don't want to wait all the way til tomorrow night.  There's _no way_ I'll be able to focus at work if all I'm doing is thinking about your dick.”

 

Sam snorts in amusement, glad for the way it kind of feels like nothing has changed, even though everything _has_.  He shakes his head fondly as he takes a bite of cold pizza.  He swallows it down and then leans in to kiss Bucky's forehead.

 

“Sounds fucking perfect, Buck.”  He hums before his next bite.

 

“Yeah, it really does.”  Bucky sighs happily into his shoulder.  “I probably should’ve brought it up the last ten phone calls that Shuri said the same thing.”

 

Sam **_narrowly_** avoids choking on pizza again.

 


End file.
